


Rose Leaf

by Writerofideas



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, But with story, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Inconstistent story telling, cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofideas/pseuds/Writerofideas
Summary: When Ruby Rose discovers that the passing of her mother was during a battle royale ritual, she steps up to be the next Master for the Holy Grail War. She will work to discover what her mother attempted to achieve, but often will get sidetrack to keep the independent green-hooded Archer in line.





	1. Green Like Summer Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Another take from my first story, “Hooded Pairs”, this story will be a lot quicker as opposed to my previous attempt for a slow-pace story. This will be somewhat snippets going back and forth in time, battle composition, and mainly interaction between our two main heroes.
> 
> I appreciate honesty. Enjoy reading.

In the late evening, behind a two-story house in a neighborhood - near a forest and miles away from the city in sight, a fifteen-year-old girl had completed setting up everything. Here in the shed, no one would hear her - hopefully, perhaps she could have found a better place, but at short notice, she had to act quickly.

Looking upon the Summoning Circle, her gaze returns to chant within a page of the book she held and practice once again the single word that always makes her stumbled, Schweinorg. She constantly wishes for her uncle Qrow to be here, but due to the man being on a trip, she is on her own.

She's struggling, yet mixed with excitement in not knowing which hero she may pair up. Having no relic with relations to any particular historical or legendary figure, the Grail has to pick a hero for her, a hero that in some way is compatible with her - so has Qrow explained.

Ruby finally manages to pronounce the word, and she felt confident, she’s ready to summon a hero.

With a deep breath, Ruby read out-loud, halfway after the beginning, the summoning circle lights in a blue glow, prompting her to continue as her eagerness grew.

Every item on shelves and ground shook and fell as power spilling from this ritual became stronger with every word she says, her red-tipped hair went wild as strong wind formed within the shed. It was difficult to keep her ground when the very place she stands upon vibrates. She uttered the last words -

"From the chains of restraints, protector of the balance!" Blinding light took over her worldview, and a force so strong she toppled back with a grunt. Crashes of all things falling and very certain most of them broken; Ruby mentally berated herself to decidedly not have done this in the forest - even if all this light would attract someone's attention. Her legs fell back to the ground, and she lifts her back up by pushing the ground slowly, rubbing her head where the small can had bounced on her during her fall.

In this shed full of dust, her senses clouded and she coughed, clearing away with a few waves of her hand, she regained her sight and shortly gasped.

She had done it. Reading stories about heroes ever since she was a little girl, standing right on the summoning circle a couple of feets away from her, a man clad in a hood green like summer leaves with a long cloak of ripped ends. Silver Eyes shone at the sight of a crossbow attached to his arm, with profound details, Ruby has already correctly guessed the affectiveness that weapon will make by sight.

The crossbow alone had Ruby acknowledged the class this Servant is, an Archer.

Awe being put aside, she watched the Servant looked to his right, then the opposite, it seemed like he was noting where he was, but it also felt like he was looking for someone else. When he faces her again, Ruby's social ineptness suddenly came, and she was nearly tongue-tied. "U-um..."

Oh my gosh, she thought, a hero is right here in this shed and what was to happen has totally left her mind. When she spoke, the Archer who was about to say something withheld, waiting to hear what she has to say which all the more made her feel pressured. Ruby has come to a conclusion when meeting someone undoubtedly famous; she'll have to make a good impression.

So she started off simple, "Hi." With a smile, she greeted with a hi-five. As much she admires with heroic stories; heroes are still people.

Hidden by his hood, the Archer's brow rose, then he mimicked his Master's actions, "Hey." There is faint amusement in his tone.

Ruby didn't hear it, more in thought that greeting the Servant is a good start, "Are you, my Servant?" Ruby asked. Absolute amusement broke out when the Archer lets out a snort, the girl's smile wavered, wondering what she did that was funny.

"Isn't it the Servant's job to ask something like that?"

Ruby blinked, he was right, in the book it explains that the Servant is the one to ask who their Master is. "Oh, right!" She shows her Command Seals, "Master! Yep! That's me! But you can just call me Ruby, Ruby Rose."

She glanced at her raised hand, takes a few steps closer to the Servant, and offered it to him. "Nice to meet you! I...like your hood."

Compliments are nice, right? Yeah, sure. She didn't just sound a bit weird putting out the obvious, she's wearing her red hood - put down - and cape after all.

Oh God, where was her sister when she needs her, she does so much better talking to people! But of course, begging for her sister to be here would just make things harder, especially when Ruby has to explain.

The smirk widens from the Archer, he played along and shook the girl's hand, "Good eye, yours stands out more, though," Which Archer knows it be awful to wear in the middle of the dark, this girl would be plucked out in a snap.

They parted hands; the Pact wordlessly set, "Names Archer. I'll be upfront-" just this once "I didn't expect a kid as my Master, must be something though for the Grail to pick you."

"Well, you know, it's something I wanted to do," Feeling a little more comfortable, Ruby added, "Now that we're partners, let's do our best!"

"Right." Archer agreed, "Any orders you got for me?"

Ruby pauses, she hadn't thought beyond this point. She didn't get a chance to. The girl shuffled as she tries to think up of something.

With his young Master's hesitation, Archer steps up, "How about a quick look around? I got to see where I am unless this shed is your whole world."

Ruby straightens her back, "Oh, sure! Let's do that!" Without warning, Archer pats her head like a puppy and walks by her.

"Then relax and have some fun, boss."

Deciding to ignore the odd action, Ruby thought over where to go, "Ok, so maybe we should start by scouting the forest, and then - oh, wait up Archer!"

She suddenly remembered the Archer Class particular skill: Independent Action.

* * *

It isn't how Ruby figure it would go, she thought that it would be a simple pair going up against another pair. 

Of course Ruby understands Archer having to shoot from afar, she's willing to make use of that, but she's a little skeptical at his reasons to avoid attacking up front, evenif he has daggers in case it leads to a situation where he has to fight up close, he openly expresses a liking to avoid that at all times.

'Only the foolhardy would want to die early if you do it this way.'

That was a mean statement, one that caught Ruby off-guard, and this is even after she told him how she fights. Not only did he reveal his sense of cowardness, but at times he shows no hesitation to being a jerk for some reason, he even made fun of her wearing her beloved hood!

'Kid, a Caster could get you from afar thanks to your hood, you're lucky that you got an Archer on your side than having to duck every second.'

He made sense, she'll admit that, but he didn't have to be such a jerk about it by adding "But hey, live young and short, so long you want to die in style."

He treats her way younger than she is, he makes comments about her impulsive nature which he didn't need to bring it up consistently, and on top of it all, Archer does what he wants without consulting with her!

Disappears without a word. Ruby would reach him through Spirit Link, and even though he always answers, he's vague in whatever he's doing. The lack of clear communication didn't become a problem until it came to her attention that Archer had acted upon assassinating another Master on neutral grounds, which was against the rules of the Holy Grail War.

Currently, after having to go through being scolded by the Head of the Church, Ruby Rose with her arms crossed and a frown confronts Archer who is by no means showing any sense of regrets for his wrong doing. Just mimicking Ruby's action but with a 'can care less' expression, his best one too.

Ruby began, "Archer, what was that?" She isn't trying to be pushy. The girl just wants an explanation.

“Come on kid,” Archer defends, “I did what I came here to do, and since we're here to beat every Master, why not take the easy way?”

“Because it's against the rules to attack on neutral grounds. You didn't even tell me you were scouting that night!”

Words of her uncle Qrow echoed in her memories, the pros and cons of an Archer and their Independence. Ruby doesn't mind at all that Archer can do what he wished to, he's the same person if only just stronger as anyone, but Archer and her are partners, they had to come together and discuss, especially if it may be something that can be disagreeable without a much better excuse.

Fighting the easy way, Breaking Rules, Setting up traps without letting her know. Archer is becoming less and less in what Ruby grew up learning what heroes are, and all his actions are nothing she sees as heroic. Secrecy and cowardly actions, what hero does that?

The Chivalrous Thief name Robin Hood, apparently.

It was a story that wasn't Ruby's favorites, with the main character a criminal, yet with good intentions to helping the poor, it honestly confused her as a child. Now as a grown teen, she still hasn't fully grasped it, even though it was understandable that the authorities in the story are corrupted. Yes, she has come to understand the story now, but the Robin Hood in front of was not the same as the Robin Hood she has read, only another incarnation, a revelation that made her head spin.

Just as it was dealing with Archer and his complicated nature. On the surface, they can get along fine, but beneath it, she just can't figure him out and often felt like hitting a wall.

“Well think of it this way, if we ever come across someone who can read minds, not telling you was the best action.”

“You still went against a rule, Archer, and the Church won't be open for a whole week!” It may take longer, just to make sure no trace of poison is lingering.

“At least I got one of the competitors, she's a lot more stubborn than I would figure, but she won't be much trouble for a while.”

“You're still not getting it, Archer! You didn't even tell me…” Her frown that was supposed to put off as anger had lessened, upset is now visible. “We're partners; you have to come to me before you do stuff like this.”

Archer’s expression didn't change, but his head lowered, "Not much use to get so worked up kid. I'm just trying to help since you barely qualify as a novice.”

“I've already shown I could make up for that!”

“Sure...Crater Face.”

Ruby’s cheeks burst into the color of a Rose, “OK! Listen up Archer!” The Servant perks up, surprised at her raised voice and her pointed finger towards him, “From now on, you come to me so we can discuss whatever plans you have hiding! No secrets!”

“...Is that a Command?”

Ruby is still not adjusting at the ability she has as a Master, to use a Seal, she could use it to ensure he'll follow, but she preferably wants to pull Archer by his hood then force him by will. “It's a direct order.” No Spell was cast.

The Archer momentarily was silent, holding eye-contact to his Master whom he has come to note her refusal to back down as a part of her character, then he expressed, “Alright alright, I wouldn't want to add any weight on me.”

Ruby puffed a little, proud to get through with Archer, so it seems. “Good. We'll call it a night Archer, and start again tomorrow evening. Keep close to me at all times unless I say otherwise.”

“Sheesh. Don't you know you're at an age to loosen up?”

“Not as a Master I can't. You should start picking up the slack too, Archer. First thing in the morning, we'll be doing practice rounds!”

“Pushover,” The Archer muttered, “Fiiiine. Whatever you say, boss.” He salutes to her, and he left into his Spirit form.

Though Ruby is satisfied having to scold her Archer, this doesn't at all fix the issue of trust, and perhaps more importantly, understanding Archer. She's never heard of a hero who uses such tactics as Archer, nothing noble, and once pointed out, Archer deliberately mocked it.

'If there's a thing I don't like, it's those knightly ideals. All too bright and hard to swallow. The real world doesn't work like that, kid.'

Ruby Rose has made Pact with a complicated hero, and hopefully, she'll understand why that is, all the while surviving this war, and wish to discover what her mother tried to accomplish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby makes time getting to know her Servant. Years ago, Uncle Qrow's lesson hits her hard in comprending what the war is about.

A day after the Summoning.  
  
Ruby Rose thought it best to have Archer look around the city on foot, somewhat understanding the lack of human senses of Archer if he remain in his Spirit Form. It's also a better way to get to know Archer, as opposed to reading through mental communucation, as awesome as it is.  
  
Archer is having the time of his life this way, he mentions living in Sherwood Forest his whole life so being out like this has him much more carefree. Ruby hopes to be a good Master, and when she realized the core to Archer's enjoyment, she will act to enhance his experience, and so happily shows him around, even if she recently moved here and may not know the streets by heart.  
  
Wearing modern clothes of a green shirt and brown pants Ruby could only afford with her allowance, her hoodless Servant whistled at two passing older girls who gave him two different looks; annoyance and interest. The brunette pulled her blonde friend to keep going, and the grinning Archer waved his fingers at them.  
  
There were times when Archer reminds Ruby of Qrow, the liking to drink alcohol - Archer drank a cup of sake at her house by his own blessing. The flirting, and even the tone at times. He's also kind of fun, takes things casually, and thanks to that Ruby eventually got out of her social awkwardness.  
  
The girl partially blamed herself for what happened at this day, they were suppose to just take in the city streets, find places that would be good for Archer to fight, but she got sidetracked and supposedly so did Archer. They went to an arcade, rode the train just for the sake of it, and Ruby determinedly took him to an ice cream shop after hearing Archer never tried it. Baked goods are terrific, but Ruby wants to show him that there are other types of sweets.  
  
Surprisingly for Ruby, Archer didn't favor it. Guess he prefers warmth over cold. He did however finished it and they stopped by the bookstore to see any good books lately. Searching through the shelves, one particular book caught her eye.  
  
_The Adventures of Robin Hood._  
  
This was the very same story she once read. With the titled character in the cover, it amazes Ruby how different this Robin looks to the Robin Hood she's with. It struck her how very different these two figures really are, one is defined as a merry man and the one Ruby met is very laid-back. The attires are obviously different, likewise to their attitudes. And the Robin Hood in this story has his merry band while Archer says that he never had one.  
  
Just another representation of Robin Hood, she wonders what her Servant's story is.  
  
"Found something you like, Red?"  
  
Ruby momentarily forgotten Archer was beside her and jumped, the Servant was amused by her reaction, and then he saw what book she was looking at.  
  
"Oh come on boss, you're not thinking of getting _that_?"  
  
"Uh...maybe?"  
  
Archer sighed disapprovingly, "If you're trying to figure out which Robin Hood I am, you're never going to find out." A testy grin as if it was meant to provoke a challenge.  
  
"I know that, I just wanted to look at it." Ruby takes the book off the shelf and observed it closely, "But do you know anything about the original Robin Hood?"  
  
"Can't say I know the guy personally, but if I can take a guess, he can't be as merry as some authors say."  
  
"How come?" Ruby asked, genuinely unaware.  
  
“It's an ideal sure, but there's no chance that a criminal could be excused so easily. It can't be help that it didn't end well, then everybody's got a reason to be merry.”  
  
Ruby’s brows furrowed in thought, “I guess. But in the end, he did what he believed was right.” Criminal or no, the first Green Man acted out of his own belief, and that might be heroic in its own way.  
  
Archer’s carefree smile drops, but he thinned his mouth to a neutral expression when Ruby turns her head to him, "What did you do as Robin Hood anyway?"  
  
"Ah..." He draws out, "I'll save that story for another time." He knew it would be inevitable for Ruby to gain dreams of his Past, yet he wished to avoid it if he could. Ruby didn't think much of his hesitant answer, smiling and nodded in acceptance. Although this relieved Archer from having to share his experience, a part of him was unsatisfied at how unsuspecting his young Master is of him.  
  
Ruby reads off the other titles in shelves when another girl in the corner as in the corner of her sights, one glance and at recognize her at school.  
  
Archer caught her stare, “You know her?”  
  
“Not...really. I seen her around and I have her in my classes, she's always reading books.”  
  
“So a fellow bookworm, sounds like someone you should avoid.” Archer pulls out a random book and flips through the pages, when Ruby still hasn't made any movements, he decided to help her with the apparent self-conscious. Not that he has anything against her being this way, she's definitely not timid, she's too honest for her own good, a girl who just moved here, had to leave everything familiar behind. In some ways, she's like Archer for her want to adapt in a new environment.  
  
“Well go on and avoid.” Which is why Archer pushed her by the back, her surprised sound got the bookworm’s attention off the book. _“Good luck.”_ He grants her his supposed disinterest wish through their mental connection as Servant and Master.  
  
_“Archer, wha-”_ She froze when the waried girl in front of her stares at her. “Um. Hi!”  
  
“...Hello.” The girl's eyes shone in recognition, “You're the new girl, aren't you?”  
  
_“Oh God, I'm recognized.”_ Not good for someone who just wants to have normal knees. “Yeah! I'm Ruby, but you can just call me...Ruby…”  
  
The girl’s eyes read like she is looking at a strange creature before her, “Right.”  
  
_"Red, what are you doing?"_  
  
_"I don't know!"_  
  
After a moment of pained awkward small talks Ruby could only think of, Archer shuts the book close and came like a hero would, the thought was very amusing to the Archer. “Hey, I see you guys getting acquainted,” casually said, Archer puts his elbow over Ruby's shoulder.  
  
“And, you are?” The girl asks, even more cautious.   
  
“Just someone who’s looking after this girl.” He ruffled his Master's hair, annoying the girl to pushing his hand away.  
  
“Uh, right. Just having fun on this nice day,” Ruby nods.  
  
“That's real lovely,” The girl says, “Almost as lovely as it would be if I keep reading...once you leave.”  
  
Archer’s frivolous attitude dulls, _“This girl's sitting on pins.”_ Ruby kicks him with her heel for his rude thought. Unaffected, he adds _“I bail.”_ His eyes wanders around the store, and then to the window, where a very pretty older girl is checking him out.  
  
He pats her shoulder and demonstrates his advice,  “Well I'll be somewhere else, see ya Red.”  
  
_“Archer. Archer!”_ Red continuously calls him to come back but he kept walking until he was out of the store. Now it's just her and the girl who's looking quite ready to leave.  
  
“Um…” Ruby began, “What book are you reading?”

* * *

Outside the book store.

"Archer you jerk! Why did you leave me behind?!"  
  
"What? It worked out didn't it?" Archer felt the banging of her small hands to his arm, “I don't know how you managed to be friends with that girl. She obviously prefers to be a reclusive.”  
  
Ruby stops her attack, “Yeah, but you seriously just left! That's exactly what my sister did on our first day of school!”  
  
“Good sister you got.” A kick to his shoe was the response Archer got, it didn't hurt but the message is across.  
  
“Not funny.”  
  
“Are you gonna keep beating on me after how this turned out? Can't a guy get a single appreciation?” He complains.  
  
Ruby takes a deep breath, “Alright, you did kind of pushed me, and now I have another friend. Guess I can look forward going to school now. So…” A small smile forms, “Thanks Archer.”  
  
The girl was confused when Archer suddenly flinched, taken by surprise for whatever reason and he scratched his hair, she would have asked until Archer said, “Ah. You would have got out of your shell soon enough.” He waved off her thanks.  
  
Huh. Ruby hadn't figure Archer to be humble. This has her smile a little more.  
  
“Ok! Where should we go next?” Ruby wonders.  
  
“Oh yeah sure, completely ignore me, the battered guy. But fine, let's skip the hospital, where else is there?”  
  
The girl gains an idea, “Well, we could stop by that Bakery shop.”  
  
“Pass.” Archer quickly dismisses, “I've seen their treats while walking by. Their baking skills are half-ass, you're better off cooking yourself.”  
  
Ruby didn't approve of his use for profanity, and that's when she gained an idea. Standing on a way that defines imposing, with hands of her hips, the Archer raises a questioning brow at her sudden change. “Archer, I'm about to give my first order.”  
  
“Oh?” Archer crossed his arms, mixed in how serious he should be.  
  
Ruby points at him, “From now on, any use of bad words is a token to pay!”  
  
“...Hah?” The Servant slumped a little.  
  
“That's right!” She nodded as if in accomplishment.  
  
He raises a hand to halt, “Hold up. You're serious? My first order is to be censored. What am I supposed to pay with?”  
  
“A coin.” Ruby answers.  
  
“And you think I can just have it at any moment?”  
  
“I'm sure you'll figure a way, but nothing illegal!” Taking into account the title Chivalrous thief. Ruby then walked pass Archer’s side, ushering him to follow, “Let's go to the park instead!”  
  
“Everything is just a time-skip for you. Slow down and appreciate, Red. You're too active!” Archer calls to his young Master who hasn't slow down.  
  
“Pick up the pace! I'm not letting you go on your own this time!”  
  
“This is payback isn't it? And you're the one who's going on without me!” Archer with lack of enthusiasm - though surely felt some form of enjoyment - followed Ruby with a few open complaints. He would call this injustice actually, after all, he rejected advancing with the girl checking him out so that he wouldn't leave Ruby all on her own.  
  
He's a poor hero who isn't even seen as one, but he rather not be so poor of a Servant to leave a girl so oblivious and trusting in a war that's kill or be killed.

* * *

Years ago...  
  
"Hey uncle Qrow? Can you tell me more about these Servants?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Ruby ponders over what to ask specifically, "How will we get the hero we would want?"  
  
"It's a tough task to find the relics for these heroes even if you don't mind which hero you want, but don't worry, my guy will provide us one. It'll take some time though."  
  
"You really can't just find them?"  
  
"Maybe through online but none of us could afford. Jokes aside, we can't be looking for any random hero, those who participates in the Holy Grail War will want the strongest heroes. It takes a lot of studying, and personally, I think it's better to get some facts on what kind of a person the hero you're summoning is like."  
  
Ruby tilts her head in confusion as Qrow takes a sip from his flask.  
  
"Even if the Servants have a duty to keep their Master alive," her uncle continues, "You always gotta watch out for them. I don't mean in a partnership kind of thing. Sometimes you may never know just what kind of person you'll be dealing with, let's take...an Archer for example. The Archer class Servant has a special skill. Do you remember what it was?"  
  
"Independent Actions. They can fight without mana support from their Master."  
  
"Right, this makes them more willing to go farther from their Master than the Master's comfortable with, which is why it's safer to know the character of the Servant. If anything happens to the Master, like death, Archer can still be around this world for a week. Plenty of time to look for a new Master. Generally, anyone can get cocky with that kind of advantage, and they may put their Master at the back of their mind. That's when the Command Seals come in handy."  
  
"Thats...a little harsh." Ruby spoke her thoughts, "They're people, forcing them by will sounds wrong."  
  
"The spells are there for a reason, it's to make sure your Servant is in line if they keep ignoring orders. Beside using it on a Berserker if they get too crazy or, in general, any rebellious guys."  
  
"You're making it sound like they're going to hurt us. They're heroes, they do what's good and-"  
  
"Ruby." It was a rare moment for Qrow to put down his flask.  
  
"The fact that they lived as great heroes means that they've killed. All for different reasons sure, but this means that they are willing to act either by following the rules or by their Master's orders. All the heroes got to worry about is to fight and what the Masters got to think about is to survive. To win. Even if it means that they have to kill someone at your age, even if the Servants would hesitate, the Master will make them with just a use of a Seal."  
  
Ruby's heart dropped.  
  
"It may be safer to assume that your Servant falls into the same category against you if they don't agree with you. But that's why we're looking for the right one. Who knows, we may be getting one of the noble heroes in King Arthur."  
  
The girl's eye gleamed a little, but she remained serious when Qrow concludes, "Just know that in this war, you will have to be sure of your every move, otherwise, you don't just lose." He let his words hung in the air, but Ruby understood him, having recently faced a moment in her life to comprehend that she either comes home safe, or never.  
  
She can't lose no matter what, she has to find out why. What was her mother fighting for? Ruby heads for her room, hoping to find something she missed in her mother's journal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets someone whom she's become familiar with ever since her arrival to this city. After that, she and Archer scout the night after reports of strange events that ends with property damage, and encounter their first enemy Servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not a good writer for fight scenes, but I did what I can. I also tried to be a little creative for Archer, not sure if I got carried away. Enjoy either way.

"Then we went to the park, and I was thinking of buying bread to feed the ducks at the lake, but Archer got some seeds instead. Apparently bread isn't a good thing to feed the ducks with. He's really good knowing about animals. Oh! And um, we kind of came across a police officer. I said hi, then Archer said something, and basically I had to pull Archer away before we got in trouble. Like, really in trouble."  
  
Ruby didn't know why that happened, she simply made a greeting to a friendly police officer, then Archer made an unfriendly joke which really annoyed the officer, and it was when Archer flicked the hat that Ruby had to pull him away and leave quickly. She demanded an answer for what happened, and his response was that she should know, since the law and Robin Hood don't see eye to eye.  
  
"Sounds to me you have a Servant who will be a handful."  
  
"Well, he isn't that bad." Confusing but Ruby see him as otherwise, "Okay, taunting a police officer is bad, I made sure he knows that. But he's okay to talk to, and we did have fun. Plus, I think we can be a pretty good team. We both can fight from a distance, only he does it while hiding, which is a little unfair, but he is an Archer. I can also fight upfront while he handles from afar."  
  
"An honest girl with a secretive Servant. Quite a contradicting pair."  
  
"He's not _that_ secretive," even though there things Archer would not mention, but Ruby respects that, "And we get along great!"  
  
"Then I only pray that you will come out of this war unscathed. If you trust Archer this much, then I feel confident my prayer will be answered."  
  
"Can you also pray for Archer too? As his Master, I want to give my best, but also make sure he'll be okay after the war ends."  
  
"Such a caring girl. You know, I've met a Master who've only seen his Servant as a tool." Ruby frowns at that knowledge, her uncle Qrow mentioning this mindset Masters from the previous war had. Her mother wasn't among them from what she's told.  
  
"God smiles upon anyone who treats others in such a way. I'll be sure to leave a prayer for your Servant."  
  
Ruby smiles, "Thanks, Sister Fall."  
  
Cinder Fall, Head of this Church and dressed in her nun outfit, smiled sweetly at the girl. "I am here only to assist, my child. Now, are you well-rounded in the rules?"  
  
The girl began, "The Church is the neutral point of the war. By no means are the Master or Servant to attack on this ground within one hundred and fifty meters."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"The war and any events of it such as the battle between Servants are to be kept secret, no media of any kind should ever record the events. Master casualty is only a suggestion," Ruby frowned, "And no outsiders should be involved..."  
  
The woman waited, but at Ruby's continuing silence, she filled in the complex answer, "Any and all witnesses are to be dealt with."  
  
The Master of Archer shifts uncomfortably. She would never go that far, wouldn't it be fine since, probably, not a lot of people are going to believe the witnesses?  
  
"Not a very favorable rule of mine as well." Cinder said, "I would never have you to make such an action. But the importance of the war secrecy must be absolute. However, I know I can trust you will avoid such actions, all by being very careful."  
  
Ruby nods, "Right." She's determined to do just that. They went through the rules one by one until they settled through all of them. They walk together through the entrance, Archer has his back to a wall, arms crossed and paying some attention to those passing by.  
  
"Be sure to keep an eye on him." Cinder advises.  
  
"Don't worry, as partners, I'll look out for him."  
  
"That's not what I meant," she leans in to whisper, Amber eyes however aims at the Servant, "From what you told me about him, I've met men like him. Beside being troublesome, there lies something more complicated. Take time to understand him, even if you may not always get him."  
  
Ruby didn't get that at all. But she sounded her appreciation to Cinder's words and walks to Archer while waving in parting at the Sister. Cinder smiled in amusement when Ruby went to the right only to abruptly follow Archer who went left.  
  
"That Servant has himself quite a Master." Her smile thinned, "It be interesting to see how far they would go, and how broken that girl will become."  
  
False kindness dissipates, a hidden destructive desire leaks. 

* * *

Night.  
  
"Isn't that bad for you?" Ruby points at the lit cigarette, unveiling the darkness under Archer's hood.  
  
"Not like it'll affect me that much, kid."  
  
A young Master and her Servant are upon the highest building in the city, the entire area below them are brighten with lights of stores, streetlamps, and headlights. Tonight, they're looking for Masters, after hearing the news about property damage right in this now abandoned building.  
  
A long stare from his Master, and Archer sighs, "Alright. Alright..." He tossed the cigarette aside, "Happy now?"  
  
Ruby gives an affirmed nod, and continues surveying the area, "What do you think happened here, Archer?"  
  
"Who knows?" Archer shrugs, "It's safe to bet two Masters and their heroes meeting, but if you want to be creative, they could have been playing jenga."  
  
"Why would they be playing that game?"  
  
"Variety, but that's my bet. Use that bright mind you got. What do you think happened?"  
  
Ruby frown in thought, recalling what they had discovered. "There were some black ashes stained on some places like a fire was set. Maybe from a Caster?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
"But then again, a Magus could have done that too. Especially if it's that small. At least that's what I got." She softly sighs, feeling that she could recognize something magic related easily if she were a better Magus. Even if she's still in training, no matter Qrow's patience, Ruby is just not a natural Magus. Something about her magic circuits and how unlike others, hers are actually more unique, yet in contrast, she may have a weaker influence in channeling Prana, thus has to rely on the mana within her which is a slow process, and even that is limited for some reason.  
  
She is able to make up her stagnant circuits by being taught something else all thanks to Uncle Qrow. Clutching to her pacified state Crescent Rose, she etched closer to the ledge, watching as the people walk by, minding their own business or with others. "Playing jenga does sound a lot nicer than battling to the death."  
  
"It sure does, huh?" Archer simply shrugged, "Ah well, let's just make the best of this, boss. If you're in the mood for that game though, after we get through this night, I could go for another round."  
  
"Sure, maybe tomorrow. But this time you can't use any tricks!" The Master of Archer accusingly points at her Servant, "I'll be watching you!"  
  
"Holding a grudge?"  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
Archer feigns innocence in his shrug, "Not my fault that there was a little wind."  
  
"There wasn't any wind and you know it!" Ruby huffs, already having this discussion and takes a deep breath.

The Servant has picked up a bad habit ever since he met Ruby, taking any chance he sees to make fun of his Master. Sure he may suffer the consequences his quirky Master may come up with, but being someone not noble, he doesn't really care all that much so long he gets a good humor out of it. Apart from the police officer, so long she wasn't caught in the crossfire.  
  
He thought back to the game he mentioned, a game he didn't think he would be introduced in a way like she did. There had to be a talk about his true identity, special moves, personal skills, all of the essentials to know and make an agreeable strategy with. He didn't expect for Ruby to set up the wooden blocks first. Her reason was to make things casual between them, an attempt to also know the Servant better, and Archer just rolled with it.  
  
During their exchange through jenga, Ruby mentions only using the Command Seals in emergency cases, and expressing genuine regards to have Archer's ok for their eventual use. That's a first, and it spoke volumes to Ruby's character other than her wide-eyed ideals. To say it to an Archer whom she had no inkling of his identity - not that it would matter - was a bad move, pretty much telling him that he can do whatever he wants more than what being in this class can offer.  
  
An honest simple soul, and just because their a team pair, to her it instantly means trusting each other. The girl fits in that category, the problem is she thinks Archer can too. Which is fine, just what he needs. Makes things easier on his part. Let the girl be in her own world, one way or another she'll grow out of it, she pretty much has to if she wants to survive this war and live in a world like this.  
  
"You know boss, we could lure any Servant in and take them by surprise. It may seem like last minute, but I think I can set up something in time."  
  
Ruby took his words to consideration, "But wouldn't we attract more than one Servant?"  
  
"That's the beauty of it," he sat on the ledge, "We sit back and watch them duke it out. Take notes. See who we can handle and take down the quickest."  
  
With the Faceless King, it certainly is possible to do this. Ruby hummed, "That sounds good, when do you think we should jump in?"  
  
"Well, was kind of hoping we just waited out, see who's left?"  
  
Ruby frowned, "I'm not too sure about that then." She understood that as cowardly to start something and let others deal with it.  
  
"I get that your impulsive, but come on, this is a real good idea. Hell, with the Servants busy, we can focus on the Masters."  
  
"I think we can handle the Servants." Ruby said without an ounce of doubt, surprising the Servant. "I like the idea to get their attention, so long as we get involve too. Maybe where we can fight-"  
  
"Kid, you're getting way ahead of yourself." He sat down on the corner ledge, "You can't fight against the Servants. No matter how good you are with this thing," he taps Crescent Rose, "Those heroes will stomp you easily, Rose."  
  
Some heroes if they can hurt a girl without qualms, 'Keeper of justice my ass.' Not that he has any right to say that, being someone who fought for justice and wouldn't hesitate killing an enemy Master at Ruby's age, or anything if exactly like her. Again, he's nothing noble. Sure he won't get a good sleep afterwards but he rarely needs to anyway.  
  
"They'll also catch you easily thanks to your red hood." He reached over and brushed her cape along the wind, "Other than guessing what your favorite color is."  
  
Ruby's cheeks puffed, "Hey, this hood adds character!" And a target on your back, Archer added in thoughts.  
  
His back straightens, he pushed himself up for his feet to be on the ledge.  
  
"Archer?"  
  
He draped his cloak around his young Master, "Pull up your cape boss. We got our first Servant for tonight." His Noble Phantasm activates, concealing himself and the girl.

Ruby reacted accordingly, she crouched as Archer did, and pull up her red cape so not to leave anything that reveals their position. His hand is on her shoulder, and at this position Archer can use his crossbow quickly if needed to, while his other hand rests upon his daggers.  
  
"Pink in frills at two o'clock."  
  
The girl clutches to the trigger of Crescent Rose, "Which way is two o'clock?"  
  
Archer pressed his fingers to the top of Ruby's head, moved her to where he sees and extends his index finger, "Right below the bright yellow bill board."  
  
The girl squinted, and she understood what her Servant mean by pink in frills. The other Servant was very far away but she can make out the pink hair, and the Servant wearing white frills among black, "Well this oughta be fun," Archer says, "Dealing with miss pompous over there."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked as she thought over ways to approach this.  
  
"If you got what I'm seeing, you would understand."  
  
The other Servant from afar walks across the roof with hips swaying and weapon slowly twirling, her posture spoke high self-importance and a bratty air, like she's queen of the world. The worst kind ever to roam anywhere in Archer's depiction. She also brings out some form of arrogance, so if he can take advantage of that, easy quick win if he's that lucky. But of course, watch out for any trick, while also has to keep an eye on his Master, who's looking to jump in very soon.  
  
"I have a plan." His Master announced.  
  
"Funny, was just gonna say the same thing."  
  
"I can work getting her attention, then lead her to the forest."  
  
"Don't get so eager, there's plenty of life for you left." Though he was offhanded, he was nonetheless very oppose to the suggestion.  
  
"I'm fast. I can make it."  
  
"Not for long, and that's a Lancer. Those bastards are notorious for beating anyone at a foot-race."  
  
He felt an elbow softly hit his rib. Seems he'll be leaving a token tonight. He itched to light another stick to smoke.  
  
"Forget it,” he said again, “I'm not any of those high class Servant but I still got my part not to get yourself killed."  
  
Ruby frowned, there must be a way she can contribute. An idea occurred when she felt the soft fabric of his cloak touch her cheek, "How fast can you go?"  
  
"I'm nimble, not any faster than a Lancer though."  
  
"What about when you use Faceless King, can you still use it while running, and climbing?"  
  
He was silent, then he grins at Ruby, "I'm not sure if I should like where you're going with this." One of the perks of having a young Master, they always carry an ounce more simplicity mixed with creativity. 

* * *

"I'll admit, for a little squirrel to face me without her guard, you have more backbone than my manager."  
  
Ruby's face is mask in darkness under her hood, the darken silver eyes focus on the enemy Servant before her. Her weapon hidden behind her cloak. She bided her time as Lancer observed her with an amused look.  
  
"Did my voice attract you so? Ooh! I have myself a fan!"  
  
Consciously, she counted the course of prana she has within her. Slowly surging with power.  
  
"I actually have an interest in opening for new management. Even under your hood I can tell you'd be cuter than my Master, which is what I need as a better fit." She spoke as if looking for a new attire, and willing to throw away her current one.  
  
Qrow was right, there really are Servants who wouldn't care about the Master, and they're still called heroes?  
  
"But I don't intend to work alongside your guard - wherever he may be," Lancer knew the Servant is near, but she cannot mark his exact position, perfect for a possible Archer. Then she only needs to charm the girl with her fantastic voice, and she'll have the Servant in hiding dealt with. "Relinquish your Servant and you'll have yourself an idol!"  
  
But Ruby will not hear any of it. Prana engulfs her system, her veins lights in red, Lancer looked at Ruby's state curiously. Then in an instant, the hooded girl vanished in sight. Red petals scattered.  
  
1/2 Prana Use.  
  
Lancer dashed to the side, and avoided a blast from Ruby's revealed contraption, a rifle barreled with magic gem stones. Black charred in place of where Lancer once stood, and Ruby resumed firing.  
  
Lancer avoided each fire by dashing side to side.  
  
"Hmph!" Lancer sounded, it was certainly unexpected for a Master to fight a Servant, but that's beside that point, "You almost burnt my hair!" She twirled her spear, intent to stab the girl all the way through. But she had to jump back again, avoiding by a split second an arrow. Puncturing the hard ground on top of the building. More were shot from supposedly a single place.  
  
Ruby changed barrel with a click, jumping shortly before firing, propelling herself away. She continues this as Lancer come after her, indeed she would be caught up were it a single road race, but Ruby's random choice of propelling herself added to the hidden Archer’s attack had Lancer to occasionally stop, decrease her speed, and repeat, "Uwa! This is getting annoying! I will find your hidden guard and boil his insides!"

Her Archer couldn't help it, “Watch out that your dress might get blood on it, but forbid the thought that you break a nail!”

Ruby bit her cheek at his last sentence, the first was too morbid. Her Crescent Rose clicked, switching back to her previous barrel, and point blank at fired. Lancer stopped and used her spear to block, letting out a surprised shriek. Archer found this the right moment, and he sends two arrows before sprinting to another place.  
  
Now is the perfect chance. Prana already channeled, Ruby dashed with speed that seemed like vanishing. Jumping off the roof and onto to closest one under the yellow billboard.

O/2 Prana Use. A huff of small exhaustion release as the Archer caught her, encoated in his cloak, and the Servant ran to a jump down the alleyway.

Lancer had survived both attacks, and she has noted her attackers to have left, but something else deserved her attention, greatly. In between her finger and thumb, the most precious of hers has become victims of Archer’s arrow. She has avoided the attack, but it cannot be the same for her pink strand of hair, suffering split ends. Red conquers her vision, the bones of her fingers holding her beautiful hair crushing together - That's fine, worthless as her Master is, he is able to do healing. Perhaps he can heal the Archer, after Lancer tears him apart in every way, and do it all over again.

It would be somewhat unsightly of her to chase after those two like a dog, but she has a far better description. She is but a force out to punish the running criminals.

“YOU PIG!” She roared, a high pitched scream that inspired the title singing idol. Small Dragon-like wings enlarged from her back. The ground beneath her feet broke as she chase after the culprits.

* * *

Archer is a nimble fighter, what he lacks in great strength par for a Saber or Berserker, he is a quick human with the blessing of fairies, and though he cannot outrun someone in a class that relies on speed, he certainly can outmaneuver them through obstacles, if they're too fast and hit the breaks, they'll crash with the luck of tapping his shoe.

And in this case, it's done when it's needed. Were it not also for his Noble Phantasm, his back and stomach would have gotten spear as some souvenir thrown by the maddened Lancer who still cannot pinpoint him, but knows he is in front of her. In addition, his young Master would received the same only stomach first then the spine due to how he's carrying her. Supporting her with one hand to her back while his other arm is free to use his crossbow.  
  
'Damn, this is not how I wanted to do in the first place.' But seeing the conviction his Master had in going through with this at the expense of her life, Archer didn't have time to go behind her back because of how front she wanted to be. With a unhappy sigh, he had to follow Ruby's plan.  
  
He did check for the Master of Lancer but the guy was smart and didn't appear anywhere near Lancer, either idling at home or he's somewhere Archer missed. The Servant couldn't check however, once his Master caught Lancer's attention. 'Kids these days.' Really brave and really stupid. So were his thoughts for Ruby, and it's working, so long Archer keeps moving and Ruby keeps holding Lancer back with her rifle. It was a very intense and loud chase. This is not what Archer is use to.  
  
'Can't whine about it now, gotta keep the kid alive,' and whine to her then.  
  
It was a heated moment but the duo were able to lead Lancer away from the city, and into the park empty of any visitor aside from themselves, and soon Lancer. Archer swiftly used his dagger and cuts a tree they passed, shot an arrow to another tree from afar, yet another step done for their plan.  
  
He jumps over the ground of a few feet just as he heard from Ruby, "Okay Archer, right here is good." His Master instructs, "Take cover from any of the trees."  
  
Now Archer would have gladly accepted the invitation to hide, if his Master came along too. This place is already a good enough set up, he only needs to keep his Master far.  
  
"It's not too late to think otherwise. Only the foolhardy would want to die early if you do it this way."  
  
Ruby responds, but not with his answer, "Spear!" The Master of Archer highly warns.  
  
Just like the previous times Ruby had said that, Archer dodged to the side, but the weapon shredded his mantle, ultimately destroying his Noble Phantasm until repairment is required.  
  
"Damn horned brat."  
  
"Swear!"  
  
"Is this really a good time?! Geez, you're fifteen years old! You got to at least have said a few things!" Too damn word-conscious. Lancer had come to retrieve her spear, but was halted due to having a small difficulty removing the weapon from the ground. Oh what a ditz. Archer sees this a chance, he skids to a stop and fires two arrows. But Lancer merely ducked the first and the second, though it was fast, she reacted just as so, pulled her weapon in time to deflect it.  
  
"Ah. Looks like we're out of luck Master." Softly carefree to a grim statement.  
  
Ruby didn't back down, and Archer had to admit the inspiring feel her refusal had invoked. He blames the hero stories she's been fangirling over.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't mind the blood on my dress," Lancer comments, nearly savoring the moment in having her culprits in front of her, pointing her spear at them, "It's a really pretty color."  
  
"Guess she knows what your deal is, Red." Archer jokes, Ruby only frowned, before her eyes widen.  
  
"Oh you mean my..." She refers to her cape.  
  
What ditz of a Master.  
  
"As punishment for your treachery to my most prized beauty," Lancer flicks her pink hair, "I sentence you both to death. But I will enjoy taking my time." She suddenly flinched, and jumped back as arrows and rocks strengthened with Prana that left small destruction.

Lancer hadn't seen the place mat he guised in grass Archer has set, a reason why he jumped over the spot. A reaction to a hidden trap once Lancer grew close. She narrowly missed getting hit, so surprised she was that she landed on her bottom and bounced a few times.  
  
'What is this a demon, or a comedic one?' Archer thought to himself before giving Ruby a pat on the back, "Don't put your trust in me from here on out, so you better keep a distance." He then goes to the nearest tree, climbing it with ease and with his existing guide as his cover.  
  
Ruby watched him go, haven't made a response for him to see, but nodded anyway. With Lancer distracted from trap after trap of fired arrows from trees, rocks propelled from the ground. Ruby reloaded her rifle, and planned to attack from a distance again while Archer does the same.  
  
She felt the Prana return to her system again. 1/2 Prana Use. But the second time around decreased in speed for a recharge.  
  
"I...I had just...about enough...with you animals!" Dodging, getting the dirt on her dress, and deflecting with her spear. Lancer's patience did not outnumber her thirst for Ruby's and Archer's end, it matter little to none of what her Master thinks. She cuts down all the trees she deems to have a real in them. Her strength increasing due to her growing anger.  
  
She then began preparing for the use of her Noble Phantasm.  
  
"Hoho! Have I arrived in time?"  
  
Lancer froze, blinking and a little surprised, just so as Ruby is when they hear the new voice.  
  
"Make room! True Beauty has arrived!"  
  
What soon follows is another voice fitting for an upperclassmen, "Saber!" With a touch of ice.  
  
A girl in blonde hair, tied in a bun and green eyes, dressed in a few dress but an opening is seen under her waist, through her transparent wear shows legs with golden armored boots. The newcomer appeared from the sidelines in between trees, a sword with its blade planted into the ground. Having just arrived, another girl ran up to the girl in red, white from head to toe. Meaning the second girl is of white hair tied into a side-ponytail. Wearing a white overcoat and skirt, with white heeled shoes. She looked absolutely exhausted with her heaving for breath.  
  
'Um...Archer?' Ruby connects to her Servant through mind.  
  
'That's....' Archer draws out casually, 'Another Servant.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
"True Beauty?" Lancer sounded insulted, "You don't know what you just said."  
  
"I beg the differ! I am the rose of my time and will always be after!"  
  
"What you are is a some tramp flaunting her legs shamelessly. Have you no class? You even rudely disrupt my act of justice to slay this girl and her Archer!"  
  
At Lancer's words, the girl in white straightens her back, "What?" She turns her head to Ruby. "You?!"  
  
Ruby flinched under the piercing eyes of the girl, "Um...Yes?"  
  
The girl in white marched pass Saber, not having to ignore Lancer so she kept her distance. Both that on each side of her hips, she raises one and points at Ruby.  
  
"So you're the low-belt Master who took me and my Servant by the back!"  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
"Don't give me that you, you twerp!"  
  
Ruby took offense to that, "Hey, who are you calling me a twerp?! I didn't do anything wrong to you! I never even met you in my life!"  
  
The girl was taken by surprise, but her face hardened once more, "Oh? So you're telling me that your Archer hadn't ambushed us one night ago?"  
  
A long silence, the air thick enough to cut,  "...W-what?"  
  
Two arrows are fired, one hits the tree which he had cut, one hits the other tree which and the arrow, deeper than how he had left it, and purple mist spills out quickly. Immediately Lancer and Saber goes on the defensive, the girl too, while Ruby was just lost at what just happened. Just as Archer quickly leaves the tree.  
  
"Time to go, boss!" Ruby is lifted under the arms and is carried over Archer's shoulders as he ran. "W-wait a-Archer?!”  
  
Saber takes her Master and retreats while Lancer does the same. Everything from within fifty feet is swallowed by a purple mist, becoming a large flower of the night. 

* * *

"Whew! I think I might be deaf in both ears, Boss! You really had to keep using that rifle?"  
  
"Archer! Put me down!"  
  
"Did you say something? I can't hear at all. Yep, definitely deaf."  
  
While Ruby continuously struggles in the grasp over Archer's shoulder, the Servant walks deeper into the forest. He has already claimed this place his territory, anyone such as Servants ever thinks to follow them, they'll be dealing with multiple traps that promises instant death or a slow one.  
  
Archer staggered when Ruby used her rifle to bang his back, "Hey, watch it!"  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
He sighs, removing her from his shoulder and dropping her, Ruby almost fell due to the abrupt release, but she regained her footing. She looks up to meet Archer in the eyes but the Servant has walked away and climbed a tree.  
  
"Archer! Get back here!" Ruby follows her Servant, she was able to make him out in the dark and through the leaves when the Servant removed his damaged mantle, his bright orange hair glistened in the moonlight, his bangs prevents Ruby to see one eye.  
  
"What just happened? How did...that girl know you?"  
  
"You're gonna believe the word of an enemy Master?" The Servant checks his hood, "Didn't your parents teach you about strangers?"  
  
"You're a stranger, well, you were. But that's beside the point! Was she telling the truth?"  
  
Archer began fixing his mantle without a word.  
  
"Archer?" Ruby circles around the tree to find an opening to see her partner more clearly, she waited, and waited. Staring up at the tree.  
  
"I was scouting that night just to get a better look of the area." Archer finally said.  
  
"When?"   
  
"Right after you went to bed. It couldn't be helped if I came across another Master and their Servant. Things just happened." He shrugged. Of course, he made the first move, almost got the Master but the Saber was such a problem. He's in a dilemma in which one he doesn't like more, that Saber or that Lancer. 'Nah, all brats are alike. Its too hard to choose.'  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You were asleep."  
  
Ruby messes her hair in frustration, "What would had happened if something went wrong and you didn't come back?! I wouldn't know what to do!"  
  
Archer stilled his action in fixing his cloak. Rather than questioning his motives of going behind his own Master's back which should have been an obvious red flag, she expressed more concern over his well being. That was unexpected, much so that Archer didn't know how to respond to that. He scratched his head, getting his thoughts back together.  
  
"And what was with that mist? We never planned that!"  
  
The Servant pulled a string, "Just something I added when we were at the park that day, I made them in a way that only get sets off by me."  
  
"What was it?"'  
  
"Something you don't want to breathe in."  
  
"Poison?! Oh my gosh what if the people come back tomorrow?!"  
  
"Relax," he waves her panic off, "It'll be gone by morning. And kid, keep it down, there are folks trying to sleep."  
  
Ruby breathed out in relief, but a problem still persists, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Archer looks down, easily finding her silver eyes. "I figured it would be a nice surprise." Ruby is not experienced to note the hint of sarcasm, and the Archer knew that. "And it worked in our favor. You never planned for there to be a second Servant. I made a call and got us out of there."  
  
"Well, that was definitely a surprise, but..." The girl placed her hand on the bark, then puts her foot on the root sticking out from the ground. The Archer watched with a raised brow as Ruby attempts her climb, not as smoothly as Archer, but in time she managed to grabbed a strong enough branch.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying...to talk...to you!" Arms around the branch, Ruby is satisfied to see Archer fully, pausing the tend to his cloak, "Aren't we supposed to be doing that? We're fighting this war together." 

"Yeah. As in Servant against Servant and Master against Master. That whole plan of yours sure did worked out thanks to luck," even if Ruby had shown potential of being a strategist, she's more of a frontal assault than actual clear thinking without including Archer. "But as far as luck goes, there's going to be bad days where we have to work around them instead of going through with it anyway."  
  
"And that's why we got to talk. So can you please not plan things behind my back? I want to help all that I can."  
  
Like those heroes in stories, Archer recalls correctly that it were these words Ruby used.  
  
"I wouldn't put that much high-expectation on me kid," Archer then added with a lighter tone, "But alright. You're the boss, I'll keep my feet planted on your level. Even if you're not this tall," his hand hovers over Ruby by a foot.  
  
There was a tone of half-heart, one could mistake it sounding frivolous, lacking any seriousness. But Ruby didn't catch that, instead she takes his word seriously as a promise. Never did the thought came of what else did the Archer planted.  
  
"I'm getting there! I drink milk everyday!" She shifts to hold the branch better, and stretches out her arm, showing her palm, "Anyway, good job tonight! Let's keep it going tomorrow!" The girl waited eagerly with her hand in the air, a bright smile all for what she perceived as an achievement even with no casualties. Yet nonetheless is accepting the workings of this war. Archer suppose he can call that progression, but she still has a lot to learn.  
  
As the first day and night goes however, it wasn't a terrible time, albeit he has so many complaints, and the top one is his Master. But for a kid with workings of a decent strategist, she's okay - So long Archer keeps her grounded. His fingerless gloved palm slaps into hers, though he let her do most of the effort.  
  
A character like Ruby, he wouldn't understand why he got paired up with her, for he would have avoided at any chance associating with someone like her were they not binded, and thus, not makes things harder for Archer.  
  
The branch broke and Ruby fell with an "Oomph!" Archer simply looked down on his fallen Master. She's fine.  
  
"Might want to cut back the sweets," he muttered before putting his focus back to his mantle, ducking in time from a thrown pebble. Ruby drops back to the ground with a sigh.  
  
'Some start tonight was,' Ruby thought tiredly. Hopefully tomorrow, it'll get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the summoning, Ruby questions Archer as a hero and gets defensive with ideals. Then the next day, Ruby acts to know her Servant better.

In the crisp cool night, with the rustles of leaves from trees and low wind. Archer examines the weapon crafted by Ruby, “So you made this yourself?”

  
Ruby humbly shrugs, but proud shows in her smile, “I may have gotten a little crazy with the design.”

  
“What's so crazy about it?” Archer seems to wonder, “It's only a scythe that's also a gun.”

  
“And spear, and it fires element gems more powerful and quicker than it would casting them, with a little bit of prana use.”

  
“Nothing crazy at all, got a tank to drink from too?”

  
Ruby chuckled through her teeth, Archer shared her amusement with a corner of his mouth tugged before straightening his back, “I'll bet, you're sure gonna take the other Masters by surprise.”

  
Ruby would agreed, but she added, “It can work against Servants too.”

  
Archer’s smile drops in surprised, he turns his head to his Master, silently asking for an elaboration.

  
“Think about it, you work from a distance, I can work up close. And when it comes to it we can together from afar.”

  
Archer rubs his jaw thoughtfully, “That's a cute idea, but did I hear you right? You want to go head to head against a Servant?” His answer was a nod. “Well now you're just adorable.”

  
Her smile dissipates, a surprised blink.

  
“I doubt any weapon can handle fighting against those big shot heroes. Us Servants are the type that can break stuff like this apart." He grabs the weapon, carrying it and eyeing specific parts, “Like for me, it'll be no problem taking this apart. It's a fragile toy.”

  
Ruby takes pride in creating weapons, and so hearing how fragile her creation is tug a bit to her self-esteem, but ignites a defensive reaction with the cross of her arms, “It's not like I'll be handing over Crescent Rose. Plus, I'm still working on it, the best thing about what I do is that you can always improve.”

  
Archer somewhat approves with a hum, setting down the weapon, “You're on the right track, but you're better off sticking by my side. If we're ever in a tight spot, the key out of it is to improvise.”

  
To improve and to improvise. A subtle agreement between them.

  
Ruby however is unsatisfied with having to stay in the shadows. She's work to deal with certain circumstances upfront, she can't accept having to just stay in the back all the time, “I don't know, it just doesn't sound…” She draws out, hoping to somehow no discredit Archer’s work, while she doesn't agree with it, she'll accept whatever he's well-versed with. It's not right having to force him, she wants to be a good Master - one that doesn't bring up the uncomfortable title.

  
Archer responds, “It isn't fair.” He states her thoughts. He sighs, not looking to beat around the bush, “Listen kid, Fairness is overrated. It doesn't get you ahead, it slows you down. If we want to live, and by a long shot, survive, you can bet that our hands are gonna get dirty. But don't worry about yourself, I'm more proficient on my own.”

  
“Wait. By dirty...are you saying you're willing to take them by the back, set up traps? Aren't heroes suppose to honest and noble?”

  
“Don't forget bravery, justice, and all that crap.” He scratched his hair nonchalantly.

  
The vulgar demeaning word caught Ruby off-guard, a non care to what she approved, she frowns, “They're not...that!” She argues, “They're an ideal to help people!”

  
“You would think.” Archer mutters, he pulls off a smile, “I'm just saying, I hear stuff like that all the time. If there's a thing I don't like, it's those knightly ideals. All too bright and hard to swallow. The real world doesn't work like that, kid. They're still killing people by the end of the day. It's not pretty, and it's best not to think that it is.”

  
Ruby had trouble accepting such a cynical fact from the Archer, “I don't think so. I mean, ever since I was little girl, I've read stories about heroes, and learn about being courageous and do what’s right, how's that bad?”

  
Archer is struck with wonder in how much has this girl has seen the world, and just listening to her simple-minded words, he gets the idea. “I'll tell you how, they're _naive_.Those are just stories, stuff like that are easily exaggerated, and a rookie like you shouldn't get ideas from there. Try, and you'll get killed, kid."

  
“Maybe, but I still would want to do what was right. You shouldn't make fun of those ideals, because by the end of the day,” Ruby spoke confidently, as if a fact easy to digest, “With how bad the world is, Heroes exist to make things better.”

  
Unconsciously, he grits his teeth, quickly burying any rising guilt within him at her views of what heroes are. Memories shortly surfaced of what he’d done just because he once shared the same idea as the girl, even if he wasn't fully aware of it at the time. What he would give to have it be that simple, but reality assures that it's not.

  
“Being a hero isn't romantic.” He nearly lost his casual attitude, almost anger zip through, he sighs to calm down as the girl responds, “It's inspiring though,” she also bared the same feeling as Archer.

  
Archer is deep in belief that the Grail purposefully put them together just so he can have a bad time, he knew that golden trinket was something not to be trusted. It was also something to know how much worse it is for how genuine Ruby is. _She's young, she'll grow out of it,_ He told himself, otherwise he'll keep tampering her ideals, put in a little seed of doubt, and she'll at least live a little longer.

  
Ruby was close to fully expressing her defense for the ideals, but she has to remember that they'll be working together, she'll show him though, true she saw being a hero as a romance, but it's also good to do what should be done. She huffs and relieves the building tension, “It's getting late. Let's go back to the house. I live with my sister and dad, and they don't know about the war, or me being in it.”

  
Archer nods, silently accepting to move on, he won't get anywhere through her stubbornness anyhow right away, “Gotcha. I'll be out of sight.” He salutes a goodbye and dispatched into gold dust, “Just so you know,” he continues, as half of his body fades, “I'm no elite. I'll do whatever works. Don't expect me having the same ideas as you.” He shrugs shamelessly, “Sorry I'm not the knight of honor you were hoping to get.” He fully dematerialized.

  
That did something to Ruby and she flinched. She could still communicate with him through their link, but she was stunned in place at her Servant’s words, and shame crept in her heart. She didn't mean to give off that impression, well sure she thought she would be getting an honorable hero but figured that's what all heroes are like.

  
_There's different types of heroes. Each made an accomplishment in their own way,_ Qrow’s words reminded her, Archer is a pure example of the deconstruction for heroes, which made her to wonder, what were his accomplishments?

  
She gets Crescent Rose and return it to its hiding spot, after burying it behind the bushes, she heads home.

* * *

The next Morning.

 

A seventeen year old girl with wavy and curled ends of her blonde hair shouts from upstairs, “Dad! I'm going out with my friends!”

  
“Just be back at seven!” Her father shouted back from the kitchen.

  
“Oh come on! I can hang out a little longer!”

  
“Not after what happened last time!”

  
“It was one time and I didn't even drink! I was just dancing!”

  
“No exceptions young lady!”

  
Yang grunts at her father's insistence, she walks down the steps and spots Ruby with a book in hand. She surprises her little sister by grabbing both her shoulders and the younger girl yelped.

  
“Hello ~ sis! Whatcha reading?”

  
Ruby settles down with a breath and answers, “It's about a guy name Beowulf, beating up monsters with his bare fist.”

  
Yang actually found that interesting, “Huh, now that's a story I would read.”

  
“Yeah, I figured.” Ruby's shoulders were released as her older sister then said, “But I think you should go out more. It's a new place, new people, plenty to make friends.”

  
“Or be embarrassed again."

  
“That was an accident, and besides, in the first day of school, you made a new friend!”

  
“I trip from the top of the stairs and crashed into a guy!” She can still feel the pain of bruising and embarrassment while sitting on the back of a blonde guy on the floor, the students nearby and a few laughs broke out. On the plus side, her sister was right about making a new friend, the guy she crashed into and fell on, Jaune Arc if she recalls correctly.

  
“They'll forget about it eventually.” Her sister promises, “Trust me. You're special Ruby, people are gonna want to know more about you.”

  
“I don't want to stand out, I just want to be treated normally.” A new girl to this new school, having to jump two years and straight into high school, Ruby doesn't believe herself to be that smart, she only got accepted early was by a teacher’s insistence, because of his impression with her weapon design, and he knew her mom.

  
"Well that's not gonna happen unless you learn how to socialize." Yang pats her sister's shoulder and departs for the front door. “See ya later. Bye Dad!"  
  
  
"Seven o'clock!"  
  
  
"Daaad!"  
  
  
"Fine. Seven o' five."  
  
  
"Well aren't you generous?" Yang rolled her eyes, turns the doorknob and left.  
  
  
"Love you too!"

  
This is normal happening in Ruby's home. For a family of three, and adding in Uncle Qrow, they're pretty close to the point of any light jab is just a show of care, though for Ruby, a more honest approach is required for her to truly get it.

  
_“Some family you got."_ Archer comments in her mind. _“So it's just you guys?”_

  
_“Yup, Uncle Qrow would come and visit,”_ Ruby explains, _“But right now he's on a business trip. Mom died years ago, so for the most part, it's just us three.”_

  
Archer hummed, not the kind of guy who can show respect, as he never grew up to know a polite action except when it's out of mock, but knows not to go further, even if the girl sounds little in mourning. She strangely kept the smile on, perhaps only thinking of good times she had with this mother. He also chose not to comment because he has no experience how to sympathize, though he can relate, losing a father at a young age.

  
Moments later, Ruby's father came into the room, “Well I'm off. I'll be late today so I'll give a call to hear how you girls are doing.”

  
Ruby nodded as a thought came to her, “Hey dad, can I go out today? I need more supplies for school.”

  
Her dad contemplated and turns to his daughter, “So long as you get back before the sun goes down. You know the way?”

  
Ruby was confident, she nodded.

  
“Alright, but be careful.” With another confirmation said, her dad opens the front door, “Be seeing you.”

  
“Have a good day at work!” Ruby bid her father goodbye, she hurries to the window to see him walk away until he was no longer in sight.

  
This is the perfect time to start setting up. Last night she had realized how the disagreements between her and Archer reveals their differences, and so thought up a way they can meet on an even ground. She starts by collecting a bowl and a bag of chips, _"Got something planned Red?"_

  
"Yeah!" Ruby pour the chips into the bowl and set them on the dining table. She gathers two chairs and place them closer to each other at the corner of a table. She then gets a box from the closet, and brought it to the table. With everything set, Ruby calls to her Servant. “Okay. Archer, can you, um, come here?"  
  
  
The Servant manifested, he greets with a casual wave, "Need something?"

  
"Not really. Well..." Ruby takes a seat, briefly silent, she reached for the box and pulls it towards her, "I was wondering, do you want to play Jenga with me?"

  
A brow raises behind Archer’s hood, and the girl explained what Jenga is, “It's a game where you stack some wooden blocks over each other," she demonstrates, "And when you make a tower, you pull out one block at a time without making the tower fall. If the tower falls after you try pulling a block out, you lose." She takes the bowl of chips, "You could also have some snacks if you want."

  
"Trying to get this socializing thing going eh?" Archer said with a grin, "Well I guess I'm as good of a start as any. But I don't warm up that easily."  
  
  
Ruby blinks, "This isn't about what Yang said. I figured that..." she looks down to her gently kicking legs, "Since we're partners, we should get to know each other more, and I thought that, we could, maybe have fun while doing it?" She spoke with uncertainty to her actions, her head seems to sunk in between her shoulders.  
  
  
Archer had figured Ruby to actually be somewhat of a shy person with what he'd gathered, her moving into a new city and possibly leave old friends behind puts her in a spot that's out of her element. It was understandable, but Archer isn’t a fan of the meek. If he could help it, he'll push her out of her awkward shell sooner than she would want to. He approved what she's trying to do, though skeptical if she's willing to forget last night's argument.

  
"Good call," Archer's word lifted Ruby's head, "All that stuff about getting serious, war business and all that. There's probably Masters so stuck up they think a couch or a bed is decoration. Glad to see we're not gonna be anything like that." He pulls back his hood, revealing bright orange hair with a bang covering one eye, untreated yet appeared naturally soft. “Being casual helps getting a clearer head, otherwise the stress will kill you, if the guys we're up against won't." He takes a chair and turns it, sitting with the back of the seat in front of him and his arms resting over it.

  
Ruby was quite surprised, her Servant looked much nicer without his hood, she quickly grew more comfortable due to part of his laid-back tone, "Yeah. You're right. Well, sure I'm a little nervous, but I also think that it's important to get a clear head. Uncle Qrow taught me that. He also trained me to understand what working with another is like. I never really fought alongside anyone before, and I get that it's important to work together in this war. It might be a little tricky but I think we can work it out. I actually have some battle formation in mind, though I wasn't actually too sure about which Servant Class I was getting."

  
Her mouth was equivalent to a motor, running and pushing the boat without knowing when to stop. Archer watched her in slight marvel, amusement, and relieved that he won't be having that shy of a Master after all. Ruby stops herself short, shutting up and rubbing her arm, "Um, anyway, you want to play?"

  
The Servant picks up a small wooden block, "I'm in." They start setting up the tower.

  
"...About last night." Ruby began, consideration soft in her tone, "I didn't mean to make it sound like I was disappointed having you as my partner. It's okay how you want to fight, there's alot of stragedies with it. But I still think I can be involved and help out, only I can't do exactly like you can."

  
Archer didn't bother to held back his sigh, "You're going to stick by that, aren't you?" He didn't really need an answer, since he already knows. "You'll bite your tongue for being so battle eager. I'm warning you, I can't help you out if you go on your own, frontal assault isn't my thing."

  
"That's fine, if that's what you want to do," More like there's no other way for the Archer, "But do you have any other skills?"

  
"It be bad if some Servant got to me up close, that's why I got my daggers." He pulls out one to show. Ruby's silver eyes shone, "Oooh~"

  
"You're really into weapons, huh?" Archer smirked, "Guess everyone has to have a hobby."

  
Ruby brightens, "I'm really passionate about meeting weapons-I mean seeing weapons!" Ruby quickly corrects herself, though futile for Archer has heard her. 'Yep, totally socially inept.' He concluded. It seems he can see the reason for his summoning, sharing something similar in that department, the circumstances differ, however, due to Ruby's lack of social knowledge out of her own self-consciousness, while Archer is never approached out of rejection, when someone does come, it's only to kill him.

  
"Does that explain you staring at my crossbow ever since I got here?"

  
Her cheeks turned rosy red, fitting. "Kind of, maybe...yeah." She admits. Hope sparks in her eyes, "Can I look at your crossbow closer?"

  
Archer looks at his crossbow attached to his arm, deciding not to remove it and instead shows it to her. The feet of Ruby's chair squeaks as she scoots, her hands hovering over the weapon, eyes widen with endearment. This is by far the better crossbow than she's ever seen. "Whoa..."

  
"Don't get your drool over it."

  
Ruby momentarily stopped her admiration of the crossbow. It was just such an amazing weapon, simple but it's properties offers great workings, not to mention the beautiful design. Ruby Rose is a girl who adores weapons, it's how she got Crescent Rose the way it is. Out of passion and creativity. She wipes her chin, taking Archer's comment seriously, and is embarrassed to have believed it while the Archer was amused once more. He's going to have fun messing with her at any opportunity he sees.

  
They continue speaking to one another, questioning ones own strengths, abilities, and the faults were said by Archer, but not so much by Ruby, which the Servant can either see that as overconfident or oblivious, he'll have to take notes and watch out for whatever step she'll take. The tower is made and one by one they push and pulled off the blocks, it was easy sail from the beginning, but as it goes on, Ruby had to put in her intense focus so not to have the tower topple over, and Archer remains casual with a palm to his cheek, elbow resting on the back support of the seat. It's mostly quiet between them, fewer questions and important facts were passed until there is only but intense concentration form Ruby, and a bored Servant.

  
"Oh!" Ruby suddenly says, "I almost forgot to ask you what you're true identity is."

  
"Well shoot, me too," Archer lies, he wanted to see how far his young Master will go until she realized that Archer may not be his actual name.

  
Ruby kept her focus on the block she held, partially out, but still in the slightly wobbly tower, she looks to her Servant, "Which hero are you?"

  
Archer has to remind himself that she's only calling him a hero out of title, he's called a Heroic Spirit after all, but that doesn't necessarily mean she actually sees him as one - at least not without knowing how he fights his battles.

  
"I left my name the moment I pick up this mantle." He pulls up his cape. Ruby was confused and the Archer continues, "There's a figure you may have heard of. A man known as the Chivalrous Thief." He nearly stuck his tongue out at the word "Chivalrous".

  
Ruby's eyes widen, "Robin Hood?"

  
"Only one of them."

  
"You don't remember your real- _real_ name?" The girl presses on. Archer shrugs, "It faded away the longer I kept up with this line of work. I don't miss it if that's what you're wondering." Whoever he was, he's now just another bowman for the sake of justice. "Just one of the deals in being a hero."

  
"I...that's harsh."

  
"It's how it is." His finger touched the wall of the tower, and it tilts.

  
"Is it really-what?! No no no!" By the rules, Ruby couldn't touch the tower to keep it standing, she grievously watch it as it comes apart at it's descent, blocks loudly hitting the table. Ruby cried out at her utter defeat, and then faced her Servant angrily, "I saw you! You pushed it!"

  
"Ha? What, I didn't do anything?" He feigns innocence with a shrug.

  
"Yes you did you cheater! You're not suppose to touch the tower!" Out of her fit of frustration, she kicks the boot of her Servant. "This doesn't count, next round there's no breaking the rules!" She points at him with the hand that bears the Command Seals, hidden with her long sleeves. For a moment, Archer worried if that was an actual Command, but the girl calms down but a pout is still present.

  
'It's one way to show you the real world, kid.' Archer thought to himself.

  
Still unsatisfied, Ruby gathers the blocks to put them away, "I have to go out now for school supplies."

  
"Yeah I heard. I'll be in Sprit Form and go far to scout the area, better take in all the scenery." He was in a sort of business mode despite contrasting his attitude.

  
Ruby halts, "You can walk with me instead. You did just came back from the dead, wouldn't you like to see how everything is now?"  
  
  
The Servant didn't think he'd be getting an offer like that, he should have expected seeing as how much of a newbie his Master is. He grins, "Boss, you'll be spoiling me if you actually want to do that." The sound of interest in the offer was not unnoticed. Being in Sherwood Forest his whole life, the chance to walk around the city was tempting and he couldn't help but to take it.  
  
  
Ruby ushers him, "Come on, it'll be better this way. We should start going to a store to get you an outfit so you can fit right in, also..." she stares at his mantle, Archer removes it and it dispatched into gold dust. "Not a problem." He gets up, "I'm right behind you."

  
"Let me get my stuff!" The girl hurries upstairs, the Archer waits below. Though his Master has her moments, she's generally okay. Just leave out the ideals and pushing him into unwanted positions, and they'll make it far, granted she has to keep her impulse in control, otherwise Archer will be inclined to pull her by her own red hood. He would also like to have a talk with her wearing that, it's so bright it's easy to spot her from afar.

  
The girl came back down, "I'm ready! Let's go, Robin."

  
It was a first for her to say his name, a sign of her becoming acquainted with the Servant, and Archer was caught off guard by that. "Don't go shouting my name like that. We'll lose the advantage."

  
The girl stops, "Oh right! Don't worry, I promise not to let it slip." Archer has no doubt that she's a promise keeper, unlike him. He's the type who would make promises, and break them if it'll get two birds with one stone, yet another sign that there'll be a huge bump on the road. Archer complains internally, why can't the kids these days be more mischievous, and why does he have to be paired with an honest simple soul like her?


End file.
